


broken a/c

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: I would like some Hina/Yoko with a side of Ohkura/Ryo. And they could switch, which would make rare pairs, I guess. In the same room. And the air conditioning is broken. And the pizza should be delivered any minute. And someone’s cell phone rings and the ringtone is “First Love” and everyone else demands to know who it was.





	broken a/c

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

After about two hours, it occurs to Yoko that almost half of his group may have been eaten by wild animals. It’s more likely that they just got lost, but that would be boring.

He would convey this concern to the remaining members, but Hina’s half asleep on his shoulder and nobody wants to face the wrath of the Hina Monster when he’s woken up. Except maybe Ohkura, but he seems to be content on the floor between Ryo’s legs, having his hair braided.

Then Ohkura’s stomach growls and pierces the silence, which makes Ryo crack up and Hina groan irritably.

“Where the fuck are they?” Ohkura grumbles, checking his watch for the thousandth time. “We should have known better than to send the three of them anywhere unsupervised.”

Yoko cringes a little as Hina shifts, utilizing him as a pillow despite the standing heat in the room. He feels Hina’s breath hot on his neck and is temporarily amazed at the resulting chill. “It’s a fucking oven in here,” Hina’s saying, his tone matching Ohkura’s. “What’s wrong with the goddamn air conditioning?”

“Broken,” Ryo says needlessly. “I opened the windows, but there isn’t a breeze.”

Ohkura looks to the ceiling like his dinner is going to magically fall from the sky. “I’m hungry,” he whines.

“You’re always hungry,” Yoko comments, earning a poke from Hina for disturbing his equilibrium.

Ryo finishes Ohkura’s hair and drops his hands in his lap. “Okay, now I’m bored.”

“You guys have no imaginations,” Yoko lectures. “What would you do if we were stranded on a desert island?”

“I would eat you first,” Ohkura says decidedly, shaking his head to make his braids bounce.

“Why me?!” Yoko screeches, completely upsetting Hina but the latter is laughing too hard to care.

“You’d be the tastiest,” Ohkura replies, like it’s common knowledge.

“If it makes you feel better,” Hina says, “I’d eat you first too.”

“Me too,” adds Ryo.

“You guys suck,” Yoko says with a pout, folding his arms. He starts to look away, but his chin is grabbed forcefully by Hina and he nearly falls off of the couch as warm lips press to his and make him forget what he was so upset about.

It only lasts a second, and Yoko’s blinking up into the grinning face of Hina, who looks rather proud of himself and says “See? Seems tasty to me.”

“What are you, drunk?” Yoko asks, because he really can’t think of anything else to say to his best friend who just kissed him.

“I don’t need to be drunk to do that, Yuu-chan,” Hina points out, proving it by leaning in again. This time it lasts considerably longer, with Hina’s fingers on his face and Hina’s tongue flicking between his lips, and when Yoko inevitably lets him in is when he stops thinking in terms of time and starts thinking in terms of Hina’s touch.

Ohkura and Ryo are somewhere nearby, their voices speaking words that aren’t being processed by Yoko’s brain. Hina’s hand slips to his neck, nails dragging lightly along his skin, and Yoko feels even hotter. His arms automatically wrap around Hina’s waist and pull him into his lap, then slide up the back of his shirt through the cool layer of sweat.

He takes a little pride in the way Hina shivers against him as he deepens their kiss and slowly moves against him. Yoko gasps in half-shock and half-arousal, which Hina swallows along with his apprehensions as he rolls his hips with intent. Clutching onto his back for lack of a better place, Yoko puts all of himself into the kiss and rocks back enough to get his point across.

Hina’s face dips into his neck, dragging his teeth along the skin and fuck Yoko likes that. His head falls to the side, his eyes open enough to see Ryo and Ohkura watching them amusedly, the ornery brats. He’s about to tell them to fuck off when Hina hits a sensitive spot and he moans instead, which changes the younger members’ expressions considerably. Ryo looks satisfied, like it was completely his idea to hook up Yoko and Hina, while Ohkura just looks jealous.

Ryo notices Ohkura’s discontent and tugs on his sleeve, gesturing for him to come up to the couch and sit in his lap like he’s fucking Tegoshi or someone. Yoko’s eyebrows rise a little when Ohkura actually does, but then Hina does something to his ear that demands 150% of his attention and he could give a shit if the rest of his group has a giant orgy in his bed as long as Hina keeps doing this while moving like that.

Someone’s hair ends up by Yoko’s arm, tickling his skin enough to be annoying. The tiny braids clue him as to whose hair it is, and he tears his eyes away from the unseeing to blink down at Ryo lowering Ohkura to the couch, their mouths fused together.

“Look what you started,” Yoko mutters to Hina, poking him in the side.

Hina doesn’t look. “Shut up and pay attention to me.”

Yoko grabs him by the hips, pulling him as close as he can and almost banging Ohkura in the face with Hina’s knee. “Is this what you want?” he hisses through his teeth, nearly blinded by the rougher friction. “You want to get off on me like this?”

“Yes,” Hina gasps, grinding against him faster as he buries his face in Yoko’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Yoko isn’t, but he’s getting there really fast. Feeling Hina hard against him seems to accelerate his arousal, enough to make him wonder why they haven’t done this before. Hina starts to tremble in his arms and groan loud enough to make Yoko jolt, which triggers his release and his inability to say anything coherent.

Hina falls limp on top of him, probably more tired than he was before and just as crabby. “Now it’s _really_ hot in here,” he mutters.

“Whose fault is that?” Yoko teases.

Ryo and Ohkura blissfully ignore them, at least until Ohkura’s stomach growls again. After they laugh about it, they kiss lazily and the room is otherwise silent until a familiar melody fills the air.

_You are always gonna be my love itsuka…_

“… the fuck?” Hina mutters sleepily.

“Whose phone is that?” Ryo asks.

“Hikki?” Yoko wonders out loud, like she’s actually there.

“Ryo-chan, get up and see whose phone that is,” Hina barks.

“Fuck you, get up yourself,” Ryo snaps back.

Ohkura gasps in fake shock, then explodes into laughter.

“You do it!” Hina and Ryo say together, shoving Ohkura off of the couch in a joint effort.

Ohkura’s still laughing as he digs through the piles of bags on the floor, finding the culprit in Yasu’s. “He would forget his phone,” he says, answering it. “Yo.”

“You don’t just answer other people’s phones!” Hina cries. “If you answered my phone, I would choke you.”

“It’s them, dumbass,” Ohkura says. “They got lost and just got the pizza, now they’re lost finding their way back.”

Yoko listens as Ohkura gives directions, then smirks down at the youngest as soon as he hangs up Yasu’s phone. “Why did you tell them to go the _opposite_ way?”

“Noticed that, did you?” Ohkura replies. “Maybe I don’t want them to come back yet.”

“But aren’t you hungry?” Yoko mocks.

“I told you,” Ohkura says, and Hina’s laughing before Ohkura even gets out the words. “I’d eat you first.”  



End file.
